


Of Lost Cores and Letters

by sugarlevels



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, a speck, a touch of angst, like the tiniest amount, ye boi's back on her bullshit let's get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlevels/pseuds/sugarlevels
Summary: Baal makes an unexpected discovery during waking season, and gives this information to his most trusted primal pal.Which obviously isn't Medusa.[Staged between the Opening and Chapter 1 of Primal Resonance]





	Of Lost Cores and Letters

Baal turned his head towards the fluttering skies of Port Breeze, feeling the light wind brush against his skin and blow back his streaks of gray hair in a soft yet gentle greeting. His crimson gaze turned to his feline companion sat upon his shoulder, who's wide eyes were trained upon the drifting clouds of white, a grin spread across his lips as he meowed at the faintest scent of ash lingering in the air, swishing his long purple tail. Baal merely grunted at his pet's demeanor, closing his eyes, "we're merely here to relay a message, nothing more," he voiced.

Hannibal only purred, red feline gaze glinting with mischief as he gently batted a paw at Baal's cheek-- earning a glare from the primal beast.

With a huff and droop of his shoulders, Baal directed his attention to his plasma instrument, humming as he played a familiar yet soft tune upon the silver strings-- letting the song resonate and entangle itself into the breeze and lift into the skies above.

_This, should suffice._

Not even a minute had passed until the earth primal felt the air thicken in just the slightest before reverting back to its original state, indicating that his distant song had been heard. His gaze turned back to the clouds, and his senses were almost immediately blown away by the harsh gust of wind that met his figure-- followed shortly by the almost suffocating scent of ash and flame.

He was always one for extravagant entrances, as Baal had learned.

Hannibal purred as a dark figure burst from the skies upon flaming wheels and gently landed in front of Baal, the grass beneath his feet charring as the fires diminished and the wind subsided. Nezha grinned at Baal, discarding his crimson spear to the breeze and walking forward to wrap an arm around the latter's waist, bringing him into an embrace-- his free hand coming to intertwine with the earth primal's. "And what brings you here after so long, Baal?" He questioned, smirking, "am I allowed to guess that you've missed my company?"

"What are you playing at this time?" Baal hissed in response, gaze narrowing in mild embarrassment and disgust.

Nezha laughed, "I'm simply stating what's obvious to me. Instead of coming to find me, you lure me out using your song. I'd say _you're_ the one being rather playful, no?" He hummed, squeezing the earth primal's hand.

" _Be quiet_ ," Baal muttered, ignoring the purr from Hannibal, "I only have one reason for being here-- and it's _not_ to see you."

Nezha frowned, "how disappointing," he sighed, retracting himself from Baal before ungracefully sitting himself down onto the flush grass, patting the spot next to him. "Sit, we have plenty of time to talk."

Baal blinked, scoffing at his companion's childishness before reluctantly sitting down, watching in silent betrayal as Hannibal gracefully leapt from his shoulder to Nezha's lap-- where the latter grinned and began combing his digits through the feline's purple fur as he spoke. "So? What would you like to talk about?"

Baal idly strummed his guitar, pausing as he formed the correct words in his head before speaking, "waking season had just passed, hasn't it?"

"And what of it?"

The earth primal blinked, "on that island, I felt a familiar _resonance_..."

" _Familiar_?" Nezha paused, before his eyebrows perked up in surprise, "you don't mean...?"

Baal shook his head, "no, unfortunately not," he struck a chord upon his instrument, "it was a resonance that was alike Medusa's-- a _duo_ , in fact."

" _Medusa's_?" Nezha blinked, slowly nodding his head, "... I see. It seems you've found them, yes? Stheno and Euryale." The wind primal chuckled, "though, may I ask why you've come to tell _me_ and not their younger sister herself?"

Baal grimaced, sparing a glance at his companion, "it's _Medusa_ we're talking about. She'll shout at me for the next eternity if I personally go to her."

"I believe she's already been doing that," Nezha teased. However, the wind primal's gaze soon softened, his dusty blue eyes turning to look at Baal's averted ones, "... are you disappointed that it wasn't _your_ sister?"

"... _No_ ," Baal replied after a pause, his answer unnaturally soft, "... disappointed isn't the correct word."

"You're glad that Stheno and Euryale have been found, but you're now doubting whether your sister is still out there?" Nezha guessed, humming.

Baal merely clenched his teeth at Nezha's words. 

Curse him for being so good at reading Baal's own emotions.

Even Baal himself couldn't depict his own feelings, so having Nezha be able to was more than frustrating.

He was the last person Baal wanted to know when it came to him and his emotions-- they were far too unstable around the wind primal beast, after all.

And at the earth primal's silence, Nezha let out a soft chuckle, shifting his figure closer to the former's-- his hand leaving Hannibal's fur to instead wrap around Baal's shoulders, pressing against his side. "It'll be fine," he hummed, "we told you from the start that we'd help you look for her, yes? We have no intentions of going back on our words, that I can assure you."

Baal blinked, mindlessly attempting to distract himself by fiddling with the strings upon his guitar.

Though, as it went for Hannibal, the manifestation of his more deeper and secretive emotions, the feline let out a whimper, ears turning downward in sadness.

Nezha quirked a brow at this, gaze momentarily leaving Baal to look at the cat upon his lap, "Hannibal? You've never made that sound before-" Nezha's mouth snapped shut when he turned back to the earth primal, dusty blue eyes widening in evident surprise. "Baal... _you_..."

Although Baal's head was turned away, he knew that Nezha could still see the small trail of water escaping from his eye.

What was he _doing_? He was a primal beast centuries old, yet he still couldn't stabilize his emotions? 

It was _pathetic_.

However, surprisingly enough, Baal felt a gentle hand brush away the tears staining his pale cheeks, his crimson eyes widening as Nezha spoke, "of course we know that she's your sole purpose for being here, you've voiced it more than enough times that you would've gone into slumber had it not been for her," he paused, smiling as he pressed a comforting kiss against Baal's temple, "however, know that although we do have our own reasons for coming together as primal pals, finding your sister is far more important. Do not give up hope, Baal-- we will do anything in our power to find her, even if that means sacrifice."

Baal's eyebrows creased, grimacing, "idiot, sacrifice is going too far-"

"Maybe for Medusa and Satyr, but you can at least know that _I_ will go to those lengths."

Baal froze, his head whipping around to stare in bewilderment at Nezha's nonchalant gaze. And upon meeting his dusty blue eyes, the wind primal smiled warmly, "what can I say? You're dear to me, Baal," he mused, chuckling.

The earth primal's cheeks flushed red, tsking as he returned back to his guitar, plucking at its strings. "Shut up, will you?" He hissed in embarrassment.

Nezha laughed, "you've always been dear to me, I thought it was quite obvious."

"What do you mean _always_? Last time I checked you almost killed both Medusa and I when we first encountered you and your maniacal tendencies."

"I merely wanted to have some fun," the wind primal shrugged.

"I don't particularly find your definition of fun to be the same as mine," Baal huffed.

" _Oh_? And what's yours then?" Nezha teased, grin widening when Hannibal meowed in agreement.

Baal grimaced at the feline, glancing away as his pale cheeks darkened in colour, "... I suppose being with the other primal beasts can be considered _fun_ ," he sighed out.

"Don't lie, Baal-- you know you mean _me_ specifically," Nezha chuckled, amusement dancing in his eyes, "it's alright to admit it, I'm more than happy when you're by my side as well."

" _You_...!" Baal hissed in frustration, his hand leaving his instrument to push Nezha's face away, "calling you was a mistake," he muttered bitterly.

The wind primal laughed, grasping Baal's wrist to maneuver his hand to the former's cheek, leaning into his palm, "what did you expect to come out of this conversation? I'm no Medusa, I can say that for sure."

Baal blinked, huffing, "tell her the word. There's no way I'm going anywhere near her and her dissonance."

Nezha raised a brow, humming, "but I've heard that she's travelling alongside a group of skyfarers? Will they be alright with seeing me?"

The earth primal scoffed, retracting his hand from Nezha's cheek and standing to his feet, "if you decide not to light them on fire the moment you see them like you did to me, then _yes_ ," he muttered, beckoning with his head for his purple feline to come to his side (and for Hannibal to flatten his ears in annoyance before reluctantly following after).

"You're leaving so soon?" Nezha blinked, surprised, "and I've already apologized for that plenty, haven't I?"

"I beg to differ-- but yes, I have to cherish the little amount of silence I have," Baal grimaced, grunting when Hannibal leapt to his shoulder. His gloved hand glided along the silver strings of his guitar, strumming his instrument to summon a purple vortex in front of him. "Whatever way it'll be, take your time with sending word to them," he huffed, turning back to face his companion.

Nezha hummed, standing to his feet, "well, just do what you think is right, Baal. Either way I’ll support you-- but I’m sure Medusa will want to find out immediately,” he chuckled. Stepping forward, the wind primal reached out to place his hand upon Baal's cheek, using his thumb to gently caress the spot beneath the earth primal's eye. "Although emotions are something we primal beasts experience, I don't believe sadness suits someone like you, Baal," he voiced, smiling when Baal shot him a glare, "rest assured, I will do everything in my power to prevent you from shedding tears once more."

The earth primal blinked, ignoring the pink dusting upon his cheeks before reluctantly batting away Nezha's hand, tsking. "Stop it. You're being disgusting..." he muttered bitterly, averting his crimson gaze.

Nezha merely laughed, petting Hannibal's head, "I'm only speaking what I plan to do, so I do hope you'll cooperate as well, Baal."

Baal stayed silent, only giving a hum in acknowledgement before taking another step closer to the purple portal. "I'll see you around," he huffed.

"Of course-- expect for me to call upon you just as extravagantly as you did for me."

Baal scoffed, rolling his eyes-- though, his small smile was quick to contradict his feigned annoyance. "I'll do my best to avoid you when I smell ash in the air."

" _Oh_? Playful now, are we?" Nezha grinned, amusement glinting in his dusty blue gaze, "fine, let us play tag for as long as you want. However, I don't plan on losing, I'll have you know. I _am_ a wind affinity primal beast after all, and arguably the fastest one at that."

"Can your speed match _teleportation_ \-- that is the question," Baal mused, "we'll see soon enough, either way." With a final nod of his head, Baal turned on his heel, entering the purple vortex behind him. "I'll be in Mephorash, as per always," he voiced over his shoulder, before disappearing into the dark nothingness-- leaving Nezha alone on the quiet plains of Port Breeze.

The wind primal hummed, staring at the spot in which his companion had disappeared from for a moment longer before averting his gaze to the vast blue skies, smiling as his heels burned with a crimson flame.

" _Perhaps I should write a letter_..."

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again, back on my Natabaal grind until Cygames gives me Nezha u damn cowARDS-
> 
> Anywho, I hope y'all enjoyed these dumb primals again :D Expect me to fill this tag with my singular braincell's dumb ideas and headcanons about them-


End file.
